


Young Hearts - Birthday Wishes II

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: The night before the tournament, Daniel and Johnny engage in some "stress relief"Chapter Song:  Young Hearts - Commuter





	Young Hearts - Birthday Wishes II

**Author's Note:**

> The pains I went through to post this YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!! I cant even comment...aaarrrggghhh...PLEASE be GENTLE to my nerves...:(

 

_Try to make it last_

_Nothing you can do_

_In a photograph_

_The innocence you thought you lost Is staring back at you_

After their night in the schoolyard, both boys decided it would be easier if things were not as intense as they had made them. Daniel’s stress levels were usually triggered one incident at a time. He always felt the urge to fix something. If one situation broke down, he would obsess over it until it was resolved, and usually something was right behind it…bringing his stress level back to ninety-nine.

He felt that his emotional battle with Johnny was not settled but at least he didn’t have the constant gnawing in the back of his brain that he had to some way “fix it”. He felt he was safe enough to concentrate on the even bigger “fix” that awaited him. Winning the tournament.

They both had eased off of worrying about what they meant to one another and things finally found an even flow. Looks in the classroom or on the field were not dismissed or avoided. They nodded to one another in the hallway on their way to classes. It gave Daniel a reassurance even if it may only be a temporary solution. He didn’t constantly have to prove himself. He daydreamed about when they could be alone together again, but with his training and spending all of his free time with Mr. Miyagi, Johnny had begun to fade into the background. The need to know everything that was going on with him was not as intense as it was before training for the tournament.

His training had become more focused. He continually practiced the moves Mr. Miyagi taught him and then began obsessing over learning on when to punch. He spent more and more time with his Sensei. He felt the older man’s wisdom and way of life give him a sense of calm he had never experienced before. He respected the man more than words could say…especially after knowing the hard life he had to live. He didn’t know how to fully digest losing a loved one and a child. He had lost his father, but he didn’t even think it would compare to what Mr. Miyagi had gone through. He looked at him in a totally different light after that day.

Miyagi had been trying to teach Daniel to slow down. To not become so instantly worked up. To focus. His lessons about Karate being in the head and in the heart were starting to take hold of the boy. He had noticed that Daniel often bit his nails when he was nervous. He was flighty and anxious in the beginning. It had also not gone unnoticed that the boy seemed to live on an emotional rollercoaster. Miyagi encouraged him to go and seek friends and find a sweetheart because ‘bees need flowers…not old prunes’.

He had grown fond of his ‘Daniel-san’ and he was really becoming more of a real son to him every day. He wanted to protect him. He knew there was evil in the world and often right in his own backyard. He was finding that lately, the boy was becoming the one thing he looked forward to seeing every single day. He had brought purpose back into his life. If he could reach one person…his father would be pleased. His wife would not have died in vain.

Over the past month, the two were practically inseparable. Miyagi monitored Daniel’s progress. He was achieving defense and improving his sense of balance in all areas of his life. Often, when they trained at the beach, Miyagi would notice that Daniel would become sullen and contemplative.

He wanted to learn Crane technique but Miyagi told him that he must learn to stand before he learned to fly. “Nature rules, Daniel-san…not mine."

“Yeah…”

“Daniel-san…when you tell Miyagi what really bothering you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Sometime Daniel-san…you seem like not even here. Miyagi concerned.”

“I’m really trying, Mr. Miyagi…but I don’t think you can help me with what’s going on. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try Miyagi.”

“I’ll just be better once the tournament is over. I got a lot going on…and it’s really buggin’ me y’know?”

“Just remember, Daniel-san…stay focus….let go of everything else in life. Nothing…even tournament…is as important as staying focused. Will find peace…inside….” He tapped Daniel’s heart with two fingers. “Plus make easier to train when head not in clouds.”

\--------

Despite Mr. Miyagi’s words there were things that Daniel couldn’t let go of. His ever present need to make things right often troubled him as he tried to sleep at night. He was still hurt over the embarrassment he suffered and he never really got it out of Johnny what actually had gone down at the country club. He tried to let it go but his pride would never let it rest. He saw what he saw and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he got an explanation from one or the other. As far as he knew, Daniel was still her boyfriend…but he couldn’t get the images of them kissing out of his mind.

Johnny had tried a couple of times to reach out to Daniel. To ask if he wanted to hang out at the mall or go to the movies. He was still intent on kicking his ass in the tournament and his drive had not lessened, but he still wanted to sneak away with Daniel for a “reality break.” Daniel had to regretfully decline almost all of his invitations, except for an occasional rushed and heated kiss behind a school wall. Johnny noticed subtle changes in him. He knew karate of any form provided discipline and in a small way, he was happy that Daniel had taken it up.

\-------

Tomorrow was his birthday. He had gotten his driver’s license earlier in the day and it had been the highlight of his week. Now he was official! Now he could start saving up for a car. He could finally ditch his bike and stop being such a loser. He chuckled softly at the memory of the first time Johnny spoke more than five words that didn’t wind up with a backhand or a foot to the gut. The nervous excitement he felt when he rode on the back of Johnny’s motorcycle pressed close to him. He didn’t even know it then how far they would come from those days. He smiled to himself.

“You better knock it off before you start missing him again, LaRusso.” He told himself as he shook his head trying to drift off to sleep.

He had mentioned that it was his birthday the day before and had gotten only a patented “Johnny smirk” in reply. He wasn’t really expecting anything, but Johnny was unpredictable, as he could attest to. Ali tried to get him to go to Golf and Stuff but he just shrugged at her in class and said he would think about it. It made her upset. They were still on shaky ground and that ground was crumbling. With each day that passed that she didn’t explain herself, Daniel was getting more offended. He became aloof to her and she was hurt.

_Time enough to live_

_Never time to die_

_All you had to give_

_Taken by the one you loved_

_And geared into a lie_

_“You’re the best friend I ever had…”_

Daniel couldn’t believe what Miyagi had done for him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. If he had to be honest with himself, he truly was the best friend that he could have ever had. He was more like a father to him. He needed him and his life would be empty without his guidance. He had learned to deal with so many issues since they had grown closer. His mind had become uncluttered with things that he thought were the center of his universe. School…Ali…Johnny…the ever-looming tournament. He gripped the steering wheel and thought about the last two. What was he trying to prove anymore to one about the other? He had lost the want to fight. He didn’t know what to do…

_“Oi…what matter…”_

_“Oh I’m just scared…you know the tournament and everything…”_

_“You remember lesson about balance.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Lesson not just karate only…lesson for whole life. Whole life. Have balance. Everything be better…Understand?”_

_“Yeah I understand.”_

When Miyagi handed the picture of he and Ali back to Daniel, he studied it for a moment.

“What would you say…if I told you that this is not my balance?”

Miyagi looked at him, confused. “What mean, Daniel-san?”

He sighed. “Forget it…I’m just gonna try and make everything better…thanks again for everything…you don’t know how much this means to me!” He smiled and drove away.

“BANZAI!!!”

He drove to Golf and Stuff. It really wasn’t fair to Ali not to show up and at least let her know that he was still pissed at her for what had happened. They had gotten into an argument and Daniel was justified. She couldn’t just do what she felt like and not give a damn about who she hurt. He felt like an even bigger idiot when he learned the truth. That it had all been a part of the prank that Johnny had set up. He should have known. Deep down, he did know. He just never blamed Johnny for anything anymore. He had let his guard down in that respect.

He was really being unfair to Ali. He apologized and made up to her. He kissed her long, slow and deep. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes. He frowned slightly and shook his head trying to fight off the thought that crept into his brain. Ali was smitten. They hadn’t been this close to each other in a long time. He hugged her to him and rubbed her arms. He refused to listen to the tiny little voice whispering to his heart.

They drove around for a while. He let her drive and show him some of her favorite stores down town. They stopped at a small bistro and grabbed a bite to eat. He tried to stay interested in everything she was talking about, from her friends, to her parents, to the tournament. She was his only cheerleader. He felt grateful to her.

They held hands at the table and went for a walk along the storefronts. The streetlamps lit their path and Daniel was lost in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh…it’s nothing…really….I’m just thinkin about stuff.”

“Daniel…everything is going to be ok…just remember that. You’re gonna show those guys that you can’t be pushed around. Remember, I’m proud of you…you’ve come a long way kid…and when all is said and done, you got me!”

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. He stopped and turned her toward him.

“Look…I gotta tell you something….” She looked back at him expectant. Her crystal blue eyes blinked beautiful long lashes. She bit her lip and smiled up at him.

“I….” He sighed. He looked away from her and down at his feet.

“Daniel…what’s the matter?”

“I’m an idiot alright…never mind…” He laughed and grabbed her hand and started back toward the car.

\-----

He dropped her off with the promise of picking her up the next day to go to the tournament together. He wearily trudged up his apartment stairs, the weight of what he was about to do still heavy on his mind. Did he know enough? Could he make it through? Could he…fight….? He suddenly felt nauseous. He had to call Johnny. He had to hear his voice right then and there. He needed some sort of reassurance from the one person that despite everyone else who supported him, he desperately needed to know what he had to say. To maybe be talked out of it all together. He would gladly run away from it all.

The phone clicked over and Daniel could hear silence on the other end.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah…” A pause.

“Hey…I just wanted to…” He listened again.

“What is it LaRusso…hmmm…it’s late…why are you calling me?” He struggled to get the words out.

Daniel heard some rustling in the background. Some soft sounds…a sigh.

“What…are you doing?”

“Nothing….mmm nothing at all….can you…make it quick….please…” A note of desperation.

“Oh tell me…you’re not….” Daniel laughed and lay back on his bed. He cradled his receiver to his ear and a sly smile crept over his features.

“Why do you think I answered the phone? You gonna make it easier on me or do I have to beg?”

“Yeah…what sports illustrated swimsuit issue are you lookin’ at now…?”

“I’m not… _shit_ …”

“You’re not…right…”

"I’m… _not_ …” He paused to make sure Daniel caught his drift.

“Oh…OH…..” He swallowed hard. “Well…how good…am I doing?” He said boldly dropping his tone his voice dripping with suggestion.

“Oh…you’re doing…very…mmm…very good….”

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed. He let his hand wander to where a pleasant ache had begun to develop.

“Yeah…you know…I wish I was there to do…even better.”

A hiss…. _”Fuck.”_  

"Did you say something?” A throaty laugh.

“Don’t tease me, LaRusso…”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I want you to say my name when you come.”

A gasp on the other end of the line. It sounded as if the phone fell to the floor. He could hear muffled sounds of moaning and scrambling to pick up the receiver.

“Touch yourself…NOW!”

“I really can’t do that, Johnny…my mom is right next door. She’ll hear everything.” He was breathing faster and stroking himself through his jeans. He tried to control himself but the visions of Johnny desperate and wanting nearly put him over the edge.

“I don’t care…I want you moaning in my ear.”

Daniel shut his eyes tightly and bit down hard on his hand. He moaned around it, Johnny knowing how to say what was needed to drive him wild with need.

“I…I…mmm…I can’t…please…” hushed whispers.

“Think about how good I feel….how you feel….how hot you’re making me….how turned on I am…how much I want it…Daniel…don’t stop…”

Their breathing intensified, hitched, stuttered and altogether stopped for several seconds. When they came back down, Daniel’s heart was racing.

“I think we’re ready for this fight tomorrow…don’t you? Johnny said breathlessly over the phone. Just something to take the edge off…Happy Birthday, LaRusso.”

 

 _There's no turning back_  
_There's no turning back_


End file.
